All Drowned But 868
by MissMplease
Summary: Comment le personnage effacé d'Edith, ce visage qui apparaît si subrepticement sur vos écrans et parle bien peu, a-t-il pu vivre la mort de Patrick Crawley, l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer ? Observons-la quelques instants après l'annonce du naufrage au petit-déjeuner (saison 1, épisode 1). Erreurs de mises en pages corrigées. Merci !


_Dernier edit le 26/05 : Correction des erreurs de mise en page glissées dans le texte, merci !  
_ Disclaimer : L'auteur ne revendique aucune propriété non seulement de l'intrigue mais des personnages auxquels il est fait référence ici. Ils sont ceux d'Universal Pictures (ô infortune !).  
Le titre est celui d'un gros titre d'un des quotidiens publiés dans l'urgence après la réception du télégramme qui annonçait le naufrage célèbre du Titanic.

 _ **Je l'avoue, cette fiction, même si, à ma décharge, elle a eu**_ _ **le temps de prendre la poussière dans un placard imaginaire et mental, et remonte à une période de grande faiblesse littéraire, est la toute première que j'ai écrite. Ou bien, plutôt, la toute première que j'ai rédigée en me disant : « Tu es en train d'écrire de la fanfiction, tu sais ? Et, soyons fous (nous sommes plusieurs dans mon petit cerveau), tu posteras peut-être un jour ce que tu es en train de faire. » Comme quoi...n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **J'en appelle aussi, et pour finir, à votre plus grande indulgence envers ce oneshot imparfait. Je sais que l'absence d'action directrice, même si ce fut un choix, est rare dans une fiction; et elle est évidente ici, où j'ai voulu illustrer les états d'âme de la jeune femme, états d'âme qui, par comparaison à ceux de Ma-...hum, de ses sœurs, ne sont que rarement exposés. Bonne lecture, et bonne saison 6 à ceux qui la suivent en ce moment en VO.**_

* * *

Que ressent-on en mourant ? » s'interrogeait Edith.

Avait-il vu l'iceberg avant de mourir ? Avait-il poussé un dernier cri, ou dormait-il paisiblement pendant le naufrage ? Avait-il souri ou pleuré une dernière fois, avait-il protégé un dernier objet, prononcé quelque chose, laissé un testament, un mot, une lettre qui auraient coulé avec lui ?

Avait-il eu ne serait-ce qu'une pensée pour elle ?

Il avait sûrement aidé _femmes et enfants_ à atteindre les canots, et décidé de mourir pour en sauver d'autres, fidèle jusqu'à la mort à son rôle de gentleman et à la bravoure naturelle qui sied à un homme pareil, se rassurait la jeune Grantham après s'être enfermée dans sa somptueuse chambre; cette théorie naïve, ressassée au cours des dernières heures qui avaient suivi l'annonce fatidique de la mort, lui offrait le droit de refouler foules d'images qui lui apparaissaient, bien trop morbides pour sa conscience.

Elle s'appuya sur le sommier, s'accorda quelques secondes de repos, mais promenait toujours un regard de profonde détresse sur les choses.

Grâce à l'emplacement de leurs cabines, d'autres Première Classe du Titanic avaient survécu, alors, _pourquoi pas lui ?_  
Une image, celle des cheveux soigneusement lustrés de son cousin, lui revenait très clairement, presque comme s'il lui avait fait face. Elle se trouva cependant affligée de constater que sa voix, cette voix qu'elle avait aimé écouter, et qu'elle aurait aimé entendre lui susurrer de doux mots à l'oreille ne lui revenait pas. Le temps l'avait effacée de son souvenir. Les larges boucles blondes de ses cheveux s'agitant au rythme presque funèbre de sa marche, la malheureuse avança en direction de sa table de chevet, soupira, en retira une photographie.

Dans ce massif cadre d'argent, acheté à Ripon lors d'une de ses propres marches et conservé depuis dans le plus grand secret de sa chambre de femme trônait un portrait, celui d'un jeune homme. Les yeux du modèle, pénétrants, semblaient fixer l'horizon avec une certaine supériorité, et si son sourire ne paraissait pas celui d'un homme parfaitement heureux, il apparaissait plus céleste que jamais à celle qui l'observait.

Plusieurs fois, à contrecoeur, Edith avait songé à détruire cette photographie, preuve assez évidente de son affection intime pour Patrick, et qui serait apparue comme d'autant plus embarrassante le jour de l'union de sa sœur avec lui, mais son propre cœur avait finalement rétorqué d'un ton autoritaire à son sens moral : comment vivre sans une image à aimer, et _pourquoi se soucier de Mary_ ?

 _Oh ! Mary, l'autoritaire et froide Mary, n'avait jamais aimé Patrick, elle... !_  
Miss Edith Crawley, digne fille de Sir Lord Grantham, avait dû voir mourir l'homme charmant qui était l'objet de ses tendres faveurs, et, qui plus est, celui qu'on avait assigné à sa sœur sans aucune délicatesse envers ses propres sentiments, et dans quel bateau ! Le même bateau que la simple et boueuse populace !

\- L'émotion, cela se devinera aisément, faisait à ce moment oublier à notre héroïne le climat qui régnait avant la mort du potentiel héritier, et la rude position dans laquelle elle-même se serait trouvée si Patrick avait survécu comme elle le souhaitait à présent :  
si Sir P. Crawley avait survécu, il aurait séjourné dans les bras de Mary, 'pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et pour aimer et chérir Miss Mary Crawley jusque dans la mort'. Ce n'était certainement et définitivement pas Edith à qui l'on aurait confié cet homme chargé de promesses pour l'avenir de Downton.

Ainsi nous ne le cacherons pas, Edith aurait souffert tout autant, si ce n'est plus, de voir celui pour lequel elle clamait aujourd'hui à corps et à cris une immense affection s'unir à l'aînée de ses sœurs; mais la prise en compte des notions de fortune, de propriété qui en étaient à l'origine semblaient à son esprit d'une légèreté indécente. Ennuyeuse, comparée au brusque élan du cœur qui secouait sa parure de cheveux en cet instant. Terne.

 _Maintenant que l'héritier était sous l'eau, personne ne se donnerait le droit de lui arracher ce vieux cliché,_ à elle- conclut une Edith dangereusement méprisante.

Elle attrapa un fin mouchoir de lin et s'en tamponna les yeux, lentement et avec une délicatesse exagérément travaillée;

comme si quelqu'un avait pu la voir en cet instant, et juger de son élégance jusque dans le deuil de celui qu'elle avait apprécié.

La vie des femmes du monde est ainsi faite : elle se compose depuis des décennies d'une mystérieuse suite d'élégances qui ne trouve de fin que dans la mort du corps, aussi incompréhensibles qu'elle puissent parfois apparaître au commun des mortels. Miss Edith Grantham, fille de Lord Grantham et petite-fille de la Comtesse douairière, n'y aura pas fait exception.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, et à une prochaine fois, peut-être ?  
_ _N'hésitez pas à poster de reviews : j'aime plus que tout être critiquée, observée sous toutes les coutures (...mais attention à vous si vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous réponde ! J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à répondre aux commentaires. Héhéhé.). Surtout, j **e suis encore en pleine réflexion sur donner, oui ou non, une suite à ce type de textes** sur le personnage d'Edith. Je serais contente de recevoir vos avis divers._

 _Edit : Une autre fiction autour d'Edith est prévue. J'ose espérer que sa publication ne dépassera pas le mois de décembre. Il devrait explorer plus en profondeur la personnalité étrange et contradictoire du personnage à travers les premières saisons._


End file.
